1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, particularly to a nail stopping insole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a flexible insole capable of withstanding penetration of nails and other foreign objects. Heretofore, no insole has been provided which combines the flexibility, hardness, protection and simplicity of construction of the present invention.